


Lazy Afternoons

by FromSeaToSea



Series: Hetalia Writers Monthly [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Swearing, Tears, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromSeaToSea/pseuds/FromSeaToSea
Summary: October 2020 ~ prompt: Laughter/TearsA peaceful day of cuddling is interrupted by a tickle fight.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Writers Monthly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Lazy Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written fluffy spamano in awhile so I thought this prompt from the hetalia-writers-monthly challenge was a good chance to change that.  
> Can be interrupted as canon verse or au.

The gentle breeze pushed the currents as it came in through the open window. It was a cool breeze, but combined with the warm sun shining, and Lovino cuddled up on his chest, Antonio felt comfortable.

“I want food,” Lovino stated, tracing his finger over Antonio’s chest in random patterns.

“Didn’t we just have lunch?” Had they really been lying there for that long? He didn’t think it was that long ago that they had eaten, but he guessed time went by fast when you kept dozing off.

Lovino huffed. It was very cute. “That was an hour ago, now I’m hungry again.”

“Then why don’t you get up and get some?” He asked gently. He reached out and started running his hand through Lovino’s hair.

“Don’t want to get up. Too comfy.”

“What will you do then?”

He stopped tracing his finger over Antonio’s chest, and in turn Antonio removed his hand from Lovino’s hair. “Demand that you carry me to the kitchen.”

He laughed. “What?”

“Carry me to the kitchen.”

“But I don’t want to move either!”

Lovino smiled. “That’s just a sacrifice you’re going to have to be willing to make.”

“Why?”

“Because you love me.”

“You love me too don’t you? So why don’t you carry me to the kitchen instead?”

Lovino barked a laugh. “No way in hell!”

Sometimes he was reminded how much he loved that laugh. Lovino’s genuine laughs were his favourite, they were soft and warm and real. But these laughs were loud and unashamed and proud with no real anger behind them.

“Why not?” He whined, teasingly.

“Probably wouldn’t be able to carry your fat ass all the way without dropping you.”

Antonio pouted. “You’re so mean to me,” he said in an exaggerated upset tone, “why must you hurt me this way? Why do I stay?”

Lovino gave a toothy grin. “Because I’m sexy.”

Antonio pushed Lovino’s hair back from his face. Carefully looking over him as if examining him for the first time, “Hmm, perhaps. But I’m going to make you regret insulting me.”

“What-?”

He reached out and flipped them, causing Lovino to grunt in surprise as he was suddenly pressed against the couch, before squealing as Antonio tickled his sides.

“S-stop!” Lovino cried between laughs, desperately trying to swat Antonio’s hands away.

“I know all your weak spots Lovi, you’re defenseless!” he laughed as Lovino continued to squirm underneath him.

“F-fuck off!”

In response Antonio only increased his tickle attacks, knowing full well that his boyfriend wasn’t really angry at him and was having as much fun as he was. He made sure to grab his hands and pin them above his head, so he could better reach his sides. He was most ticklish on his ribs.

Lovino squealed louder and Antonio’s laughter raised to match volume. He tried to kick Antonio off, but it didn’t really work since Antonio was straddling him around the waist. “Ch-cheat- you’re a-AGH cheater!”

“You’re just upset cause I’m winning!”

Just then Lovino managed to pull his hands out and immediately reached for Antonio’s armpits, his weak spot.

Antonio immediately pulled his hands away to protect himself as he shrieked. Lovino started to push him down so he could get his revenge, but Antonio’s thrashing caused them to move, and they fell towards the ground. Antonio grunted in pain as his head made contact with the floor.

“Oh shit, you good?” Lovino asked, concerned.

Instead of reassuring him with words Antonio just laughed.

Lovino gave him an odd look before eventually breaking down into giggles himself.

“I guess you don’t have to be careful about moving form your comfy spot now,” Antonio noted as he wiped tears from his eyes.

“Yeah but no, instead of wanting food I want a nap.”

Antonio stood up and offered out his hand. “Why don’t we have some leftover soup and then we can take a nap in an actual bed.”

Lovino grabbed his hand and allowed Antonio to pull him up to his feet. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
